


Undisclosed Desires

by Cecilia_Stucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Botton Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Together, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_Stucky/pseuds/Cecilia_Stucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky感觉自我迷失，Steve帮助他找回自我。并且他们一起回到了以前那种关系。<br/>【然后就啪啪啪啪啪（闭嘴）了www】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undisclosed Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567921) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



Summary：就是70年后老冰棍们第一次啪啪啪。  
作者的Summary：Bucky感觉自我迷失，Steve帮助他找回自我。并且他们一起回到了以前那种关系。  
【然后就啪啪啪啪啪（闭嘴）了www】  
轻微的D/S，可是说实在的窝怎么没感觉到→_→  
盾冬！！不会逆CP！！大盾极其温柔，男友力十足啊啊啊！！！

第二篇翻译的盾冬文，用了几节晚自习的时间，用手机有道一点一点的查词写在本子上的→_→因为本人英语渣，所以一些习惯用法、俗语以及理解错误请各位自由的指出wwww  
请看文：  
=============

生物钟在他脑海里响起，床头柜的时钟显示现在是半夜三点。在过去几个月里，他违反以往的作息时间，这种情况已经变得不足为奇。但是他依旧心怀恐惧，每当他他回忆起第一天晚上听到的尖叫时，就感觉一阵凉意窜上脊椎。  
Steve坐在床上，凝视着他的卧室门。即使Bucky在另一次梦魇之后并没有来敲门，即使他这段时间睡觉的时候都很安静。但在第一天晚上，一次逼真的闪回发生时，Steve必须抱紧他，安抚他，之后那些令人惊骇的噩梦让Steve一夜无眠。惟一他安稳睡下，且Bucky一夜无梦的一次，实在Bucky在夜晚爬上塔的床，并且安心地搂着Steve之后。当Bucky看上去并没有不适，开始尝试着表达自己，并不会因为和最好的朋友行为有些亲密而尴尬，那段时间很令人愉快；但有些时间，Bucky表现的沉默而生疏，把自己锁在卧室里连声哀求。

今晚不同。当黑暗渐渐地包围他、吞没他时，Steve感觉到焦躁不安。这时他听到了敲门声，金属手指屈起，踌躇地敲击木头的声音，熟悉的、模糊的。他跳了起来，深深地吸了一口气，打开门。Bucky就站在那里，用他那双暗沉、深邃的眼睛看着Steve，他脱下了他的睡裤，但是并没有冷的发抖。今晚他的目光有什么不同，穿过Steve的蓝眼睛看向不知名的远方。  
“Bucky？”Steve还没说出后面的句子，就被Bucky打断了。他向前走了一步，用胳膊环绕住Steve并亲吻他。Steve站在原地僵住了几秒——因为，确实，他们曾经睡在过一张床上，但是这样？是他们以前从来没有做过的事情。不是从在欧洲冬天寒冷的夜晚开始，而是从那段虚无的时间开始。匆忙的动作和粗重的喘息被掩盖在帐篷下，他们无法停止用手去触碰对方的身体、但同时他们必须带着恐惧艰难维持着那个秘密——安静，Bucky，他们会听到我们的——  
Bucky在几周前发现了他们以前真正的关系，当时他问Steve他们的过去，那么重要的问题被如此漫不经心的问道。（“我们曾经是爱人吗？”）Steve诚实地回答了这个问题，因为他找不到理由不这么做。随意地谈论了这个问题之后，他们再也没有提起过。曾经在他们之间燃烧的火焰，一直归于寂静。

现在，他站在卧室门口。Bucky用嘴唇锁住他的，激烈地吻着Steve，仿佛他是一个窒息之人、而Steve是他唯一的氧气来源。Steve在他们过去的回忆里沉沦，他没有意识到Bucky这么的果断，把他扑在床上，在脱下他的衬衫时差点撕成了两半。Steve此刻唯一能想的就是原来他如此的想念这个，彼此纠缠的肢体之间散发着热度，健壮的手臂缠绕在身上，Bucky嘴里甜蜜的味道。  
他的大脑突然回到了现实，Steve把自己推开。他坐起来，身体往床头板上靠，一只手坚定地放到Bucky的肩头上。“停下。”他说道，屏住呼吸。  
Bucky坐起身，拉开了举例。“难道我们从没——你不想要我吗？”  
他的话语就像一把刀子绞进他的心脏。当然了，当然，他想要Bucky，不管Bucky会给他什么抑或是全部，充斥于生活中的每天、以及他的余生。“我想要，当然了，我想要你比世间任何事物都想。但是不是这样。”Steve说，声音轻缓，明白他在用全部意志力控制自己不要让事情发展的更过。

他向Bucky的方向移动，把自己的腿放在Bucky身体两侧，轻柔的调整着对方的身体，以让两个人面对面。他看向Bucky的表情，混杂着受伤和困惑，Steve轻柔的亲吻他。“请你，让我，”他在亲吻的空隙说，“让我照顾你。”  
一开始，Bucky看上去并不理解，但是渐渐的，他开始放松，让Steve掌握控制权。在那温柔的触摸碰到他赤裸的皮肤时颤抖，在Steve轻缓、深入地亲吻他时露出微笑，就像在记忆里遥远的过去那样。有那么一段时间，Steve一直看着他，回以微笑并再次亲吻他。随后追逐着Bucky下颚的线条亲吻，含住他的耳垂摩挲、吮吸，亲吻耳下那块区域。Bucky大声呻吟，Steve对他露出微笑，因为经过了这么多年，他依然记得Bucky的敏感点。Steve的手指弯曲，缠绕着他棕色的头发，轻轻的拖曳。Bucky仰头，叹息着把自己的脖子展露给Steve张开的嘴巴，任他亲吻和舐咬着他的脖颈和锁骨。

他的手开始解Bucky的裤带，并且再次调整对方的身体，让Bucky平躺在床边，两条腿垂下来。Steve坐在Bucky的膝盖上面对他，嘴唇在Bucky的胸膛和腹部徘徊。Steve喜欢听到带着愉悦的细声呻吟从Bucky嘴巴里溢出来，他的舌头滑过Bucky胯骨的曲线，扯下他的裤子和内裤扔向床的另一边。他看Bucky，在他把嘴唇印在了Bucky的柱身上、并用手还住Bucky的阴茎时，对方一直凝视着他。Steve缓慢的轻抚，，在Bucky颤抖时看着他，看到当自己用舌头围着龟头打转时，Bucky抓紧了床单。  
“Steve……”Bucky喘息着说，睁大眼睛，嘴巴张开，看起来是在高潮的边缘。  
Steve起身，捧住Bucky的头，握住他的手指。“嗨，”他轻轻的说，Bucky深深地呼了一口气。  
他点头，无声地让Steve继续，当Steve重新张开嘴巴、把他全部吞下时高声喘息。他不能动，只能看着Steve这样索取他，恰到好处的运用这嘴巴和手指。他舌头所做的动作让Bucky战栗，越来越多的快感出现在他的呻吟中。Bucky感觉自己在不断坠落、被快感淹没。这种感觉一直被深深埋葬、被彻底遗忘，现在重又鲜活生动；那里有过一时疼痛，但是现在只剩愉悦；这感觉陌生又熟悉，几乎有种怀念的感觉。所有这一切都在同一时间涌出，他感觉自己随时都有可能爆炸。Bucky让一只脚后跟踩在木地板上，一只手抓紧Steve的，另一只手扶在Steve的肩上。在他高潮的时候，Steve的名字从他嘴里冒出，破碎的、呜咽着。他全身颤抖，完完全全的陶醉其中，感觉不到外界的任何事情，但是他并不想回去，而是就此沉沦。

Steve吞下他嘴里所有的精液，然后快速的回到床上。他用手臂搂住对方，Bucky把头放在他的肩膀上，紧紧依偎着他。Steve抱着他渡过了高潮的余韵，手指穿过了Bucky的头发，一个吻轻轻的落在了对方的面颊上。  
“嘘，Bucky，还好吗？你还好吗？”  
“Steve？”Bucky抬头看向他，窒息似的问他，声音破碎。  
Steve没有忽视从Bucky眼角流下的泪水滑下面颊，留下模糊的痕迹，他用大拇指拭去。“是的，Buck，我在这里，怎么了？”  
Bucky摇头，从床上掉了下去，但是Steve在旁边立刻接住了他。“为什么你总是对我这么好？”Bucky含糊的呓语，兴许这并不是一个他需要答案的问题。  
“我爱你。”  
Bucky看着Steve的眼睛摇头，那话语对于他来说并不容易相信。“你爱我？是现在的、今天的我？还是你曾认识的、过去的我？”  
“Bucky……”Steve说，声音带着痛苦，“我爱以前的那个你，我爱今天现在的你，我还爱未来任何的你。”他用胳膊环着Bucky，把他拉向自己。“你曾经所做的一切不会影响我对你的感情。”他贴着Bucky的额头呢喃，随后轻柔的吻着对方的前额。  
Bucky在他臂弯里发抖。“你对我太好了，Steve，而这并不是我应得的。”他并不看Steve的眼睛，Steve也没有强迫他。  
“你错了。”Steve简短地说，Bucky发出一个质疑的声音，Steve摇头作为回应。“你是一个英雄，Bucky Barnes，你是我的英雄。你应得的远比我能够给予你的多。”

Bucky对Steve皱眉，他的眼睛第二次在Steve的眼睛里寻找，随即他在Steve的拥抱里放弃了坚持。他翻了个身，躺在Steve的腹部，几乎是背对着Steve。金发的人叹息，意识到Bucky的状况更好了，恢复了一些他自己的性格，现在让他离开变成更困难的一件事情。他们这样躺了很长时间，沉默无言。当Steve准备做出下一个动作时，Bucky说话了。  
“所以你的意思是……你刚才怎么说的？”  
Steve轻声低叹，手指缓慢的游荡于Bucky的背部，身体前倾亲吻他两边肩胛骨的中间。“每个词语。”他轻轻呼气，希望对方能够接受他所说的任何一个单词；相信他们能够改变Bucky对自己的看法——虽然他知道事情不是这样的。他唯一能做的事情就是给Bucky所有他能够给予的，然后等待着Bucky在路途中找回自己。  
所以Steve翻身，用手臂撑住自己，开始亲吻Bucky赤裸 的肌肤，经过他的肩膀到达背部。“请让我，”他在Bucky的身边呢喃，“让我展示你对我意味着什么，让我告诉你我到底有多爱你。”

Bucky满足的叹气，Steve把这个当作是一个好的信号。他把自己身上剩余的衣物扔到一边，压在Bucky身上，让赤裸的身体接触到彼此。他让自己的手流连在Bucky手上，抓住他一只手腕，向下握住Bucky自己的阴茎，有些惊讶并且高兴地发现Bucky又硬了，他轻抚对方的阴茎，在Bucky的脖子上留下细碎的吻。沿着他有细小胡渣的下巴亲吻，在Bucky刚刚转过身面对他时再次找到了对方的嘴唇。  
“Steve……”Bucky的话被Steve撞上他嘴唇的动作所淹没，Steve急切地亲吻着他。  
“请让我……”当他们分开时，Steve屏住呼吸说道。他迷失在自己情感中的那个漩涡里，因为现在是他们，他和Bucky在一起，用一种他在多年来想过无数次的方式，打开、坦诚，他如此想念Bucky手臂拥抱他的感觉，多年前他们分享的笑眯眯，只属于他们的亲昵表现。  
有那么一刻，Bucky一直凝视着他。他的手指穿过Steve有些凌乱的金发，搂着他的脖子拽向自己。“那就继续吧。”Bucky说，嘴角勾起，像是微笑。“像我证明你能做到怎样，混球。”

Steve在他耳边低吼，把Bucky的双手钉在对方的头顶，摩擦着Bucky的臀部。动作凌乱、急切渴望，Bucky的反应是阴茎更硬了。Steve松手，嘴唇向下留下一道痕迹，双手滑到了Bucky的大腿上，分开他的双腿。他看着Bucky，舔湿他的一根手指，在Bucky的括约肌上打转，随后缓缓的进入了那个小洞。一会hi后，他加上了第二根、第三根，一点一点的把Bucky打开。Bucky张开 嘴巴，无声的咒骂与身影，把自己往前送，在Steve的手指上操着自己，哀求Steve再快一些。  
Steve对着Bucky得意的笑了笑，因为上帝啊，他是如此喜欢Bucky这样，汗湿的头发站在前额，尝试着喘气，脖子胡乱的摆了摆，以求Steve快点操他。Steve做起来，握着自己的阴茎环绕在Bucky小洞外的皱褶上，继续考验他。Bucky发出挫败的呻吟，用他的腿勾住Steve、让对方进入自己，发出一声响亮的呜咽。Steve身体前倾，仅仅依靠手臂撑住床头板来保持平衡。他的脑袋空白了几秒，因为他此刻唯一能够感受到的就是进入Bucky身体的感觉多么美妙，内里高热、紧致。

“为什么你要这么做？”当他找回自己后，Steve问道。Bucky耸肩，对他傻笑。  
“你一直在考验我，我想让你进入我。”  
Steve并不买账。“我伤害到你了吗？”  
“没有。”Bucky重重吞了一口唾沫，因为Steve又对他露出了那种担忧的神情，但是他此刻并不需要。他把Steve拉下来，让他们的嘴唇碰在了一起。“现在，动吧。”他一边说一边把屁股向上挺，让Steve喘息。  
他们一起开始动作，渐渐地找到了一个共同的节奏，缓慢，但是猛烈、充满对彼此的渴望。Steve重重的撞到Bucky体内，但并不急切；Bucky抓着他的后背，让Steve更接近自己；在高声、好似窒息的呻吟之间，他们饥渴的亲吻对方，掩盖一切声音。曾经的火焰在他们之间复燃，比以往更加激烈、明亮；那火焰吞没他们，燃烧他们的肉体和灵魂，混杂着痛苦与愉悦，以及其他一些不知名的感情。Steve浑身痉挛，感觉他要高潮了。他看到Bucky再次在他身下高潮、破碎，但是这一次不同，他好似觉得Steve在他身体上方激烈律动非常的安心。Steve激烈的高潮了，Bucky的名字从他嘴里冒出，好似那是一个神圣的名字；但是Bucky紧紧抓住那姓名的音节，忆起从前这种时候的状况。

他们躺着面对面，因为出汗而湿透了全身，努力呼吸，对彼此露出幸福的笑容。仿佛在这一刻，世间除了彼此别无他物。Bucky碰了碰Steve，咯咯的笑。“我觉得我们应该把这件事情列入到日常必做。”  
Steve对他咧嘴二小，心里被喜悦的情感所充斥。他很久没看到Bucky这么高兴了，甚至在战前就没有了。“真的？日常？”他轻笑着问，等待着回答。  
“为什么不？”Bucky耸肩，“除非……你惧怕这个挑战？Captain America？”  
Steve离他近了些。“保留你的看法吧，我会让你知道你错了。Sergeant Barnes。”  
========================================END=====================================


End file.
